Bawa/The Rahi Vasa Company
The Rahi Vasa Company is a Bawa nation in the Kana Vasa Islands extending onto Othus, that existed throughout the Age of Meeting. The Rahi Vasa Company is a Plutocracy, and the largest organised Bawa culture, although overall less populus than the Hui'leia The Rahi Vasa Company trades far and wide, and force all they come in contact with to trade with them. They have a reputation as boisterous and rowdy, but honourable people, who will stand by any contract made. Bawa who are part of the Rahi Vasa Company have adopted the demonym of Ravaco. Their society revolves around trade and balance, that trades must be made in good faith and that debts must be repaid. History The Rahi Vasa Company started after human contact with the Hui'leia lead to a number of Hui'Leians realising that they could settle and make large amounts of wealth from trade and force. Not wishing to discredit the Hui'leia, they migrated north, and founded the city Valivesi among the extinct volcanoes of the Kana Vasa Islands. Government Main Article: Government of the Rahi Vasa Company The Rahi Vasa Company is a Plutocracy, run by the nine Smiling Merchants. These individuals are seldom seen, but operate an extensive network of Managers, Captains, and Spies. Decisions are made in consultation with the other Smiling Merchants, but otherwise, corporate authority is absolute. Culture Main Article: Culture of the Rahi Vasa Company The culture of the Rahi Vasa Company emphasis honourable trading and dealings in good faith, recording and preserving history and records, and openness and community with those close to you. Their culture could be summed up as # Everyone has something to trade, trade honourably with everyone you meet. # Record history, so that you can account for yourself and those who came before. # Ravaco are family, be open and communal with them Economics Main Article: Economics of the Rahi Vasa Company The Rahi Vasa company is an economically driven corporate state, seeking to increase production, expand cargo capacity, and increase the wealth of its citizens. There is strong agricultural production which, along with shipbuilding, manufacture of luxury goods and provision of advanced services forms the mainstays of the Ravaco economy. Religion Main Article: Religion of the Rahi Vasa Company The Ravaco practice the same religion as the Hui'leia. Their beliefs attribute spiritual essence to non-sapient objects, such as the ocean and animals, but also stress the connection of these elements to each other through the shared, common spiritual origin of the Mother and Father. Ravaco themselves are believed to have such a spiritual essence, which can be strengthed or damaged through actions in life. Technology The Rahi Vasa Company are a technologically advanced culture due to their trading links and cohesive organisation. Throughout known history, they are considered the premier shipbuilders, both in size and performance. The standard design is a twin hulled craft built from plants from terrestrial trees but also often built from lumbered underwater redwood. Able to mount heavier weapons on lighter craft than other cultures, the drua of the Rahi Vasa Company are fast, well armed and still able to carry significant cargo. Their cramped main cities has lead to effective, efficient construction of tall buildings compared to other cultures, and collective life demanded strong transport for carts and foot traffic. Sewerage systems were implemented early in the construction of Rahi Vasa Company cities, and takes the form of a collection tank, the contents of which are bought by fertilizer producers. Although scientific research is often haphazard, it is conducted in a general cohesive fashion as it is being implemented by corporate backing, requiring publication of findings. Medicine Ravaco medicine started off as tribal herblore combined with shamanistic rituals, but market forces pushed towards a directed, educated medical system, on the basis a dead patient doesn't pay. Professional hospitals have arisen, and with the Ravaco culture of record taking, medical advances such as germ theory have come with a rapid pace. Warfare Main Article: Military of the Rahi Vasa Company The Rahi Vasa Company was originally a purely mercantile organisation, with little in the way of a standing armed force. However, with The Reaver War, a professional armed force was created. It is historically heavily biased towards Naval forces with Marine Infantry, although heavy infantry and engineering forces do exist, more often found on Othus. Content Links * The initial idea * Outside perception of Ravaco * A tale of a Smiling Merchant. * Plainface and plans within plans. * Ravaco words * Ravaco Script * Plainface tells Mako about the storm. * Descriptor of Valivesi * Tale of Two Sisters * The Rahi Vasa Company AMA (13/06/2015) * Fintaker * Siheva, Ravaco Child * Rahi Vasa Deep Culture * The Reaver War, Part One * The Nine Smiling Merchants of the Rahi Vasa Company Category:Bawa Category:Canon Category:Culture Category:LeVentNoir Category:Rahi Vasa Company